


Three Way Bond

by supercanaries



Category: Glee
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercanaries/pseuds/supercanaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s like their bond is growing more and more with time and it’s almost as scary as the hypothesis of losing their baby. Their baby. Kurt lets that sink in, that this is the first time he feels so completely invested that he doesn’t want to lose the baby, but not just because it’s morally awful to wish it happened, but also because he wants this baby. [Werewolves AU in which Alpha Sebastian accidentally knots into Kurt during sex and both boys deal with the consequences]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Way Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is something I have never ever written before, but then again why not try something new? This fic was written for the Kurtbastian Gift Exchange 2014, hope it's good enough to be considered a gift!

It doesn’t even hurt when his cheek bumps against the wall of Sebastian’s bedroom as his pants are being pulled down quickly. If there is something Kurt has learned about heat is that he has no control over it. In fact, he is thankful for having a friend like Sebastian, who not only happens to be a wolf, but he is very willing to take care of Kurt when he needs it and has no interest in engaging a relationship out of it.

Sebastian is quick to unbutton his own pants too and Kurt is already a wrecking mess of moans and pleas when he slides the head of his erection between Kurt’s cheeks. It’s wet and messy, and Kurt is so thankful for self-lubricating because it makes everything quicker and he needs it fast. Sebastian agrees most of the time and today is no exception. 

He slides inside Kurt, groaning and reaching to bite his earlobe and Kurt feels so full and relieved, and he knows he is probably sweating excessively but he is in heat and there is nothing he can do about it. It’s not like Sebastian was ever bothered by it anyway. And Sebastian being in heat at the same time has as consequence that kind of messy, almost animalistic sex that reminds them both what they truly are.

Being fucked against the wall isn’t the kind of love-making Kurt would have considered suitable to his persona before he experimented his first heat, but now, when his body feels like he needs that more than anything, it’s just fine. Being an omega in a confused relationship of mutual profit with alpha Sebastian Smythe might not be deep or sentimental but it was enough to make him extremely submissive and addicted when it comes to heat.

“God, I needed this so bad,” Sebastian moans and starts pounding, Kurt’s body following the movements imposed by the rhythm of Sebastian’s hips bumping against his ass.

He loves everything about it, the sound of it, loves sweating from how hard Sebastian fucks him, even loves the little stab at his head late at night, when he recovers from the horniness, as a reminder of the times his forehead hit the wall. What he doesn’t appreciate that much is how he allows himself to feel. Not just feel sensations, but feel emotions, because this is just animalistic sexual relations, and he shouldn’t feel his legs shake and his chest ache at the way Sebastian bites his shoulder and then licks it to soothe the pain.

It makes him feel cared for in a way that shouldn’t be allowed with their situation.

His back is all stiff as he lets Sebastian take him and he bites his lower lip to keep from moaning too loudly – because it wouldn’t be the first time Sebastian’s parents almost walk in on them. It’s frantic and desperate and all that it always is when it’s not just for fun but to satisfy their needs. Sebastian is fast and harsh, but also possessive and safe in ways that make Kurt’s stomach clench.

As soon as he feels himself being close, Sebastian slides a hand between his body and the wall, smooth to read into Kurt’s lack of ability with groaning more discreetly, and a quick jerk of his hand is enough to send Kurt over the edge, cheeks now flaming with colour and heat.

Kurt knows from experience, that when Sebastian allows him to come is mostly because he is close too. This time though, he stands there, hips jolting and pushing and Kurt would almost ask why he is even more desperate than usual if he wasn’t so busy recovering from his orgasm. 

And then he feels it, when Sebastian stills, his knot.

Something breaks inside him at the consciousness that it’s happening, but he guesses Sebastian figured out too late too because he’s currently cursing over his shoulder and trying to shift to move away. It hurts. When Sebastian tries to pull away it actually hurts, and it’s so unbearable that this time he can’t help from groaning out loud. Sebastian stays still, inside, and Kurt shuts his eyes, trying not to let the tears stream.

“I can’t keep it there.” Sebastian whispers, sounding concerned but barely capable of functioning. “You know there are consequences to this …”

“I know.” Kurt says. “But it just hurts.”

His voice must sound desperate enough because Sebastian keeps the knot inside and just stands still until it’s over.

***

“I’m pregnant.”

It’s not the first time he says it aloud. He told his dad and Carole already and yet he can’t keep his head from spinning a little because everytime he pronounces the words, it gets realer and realer. Only this time, he is announcing his pregnancy to the father of his future baby. The only possible father, because it’s not like Kurt had sex with anyone else in the last few months. Actually, it’s not like he has ever had sex with someone else (And it’s not like Kurt had someone else knotting inside him, twice, and only once as humans).

If Kurt wasn’t nervous and feeling like he’s about to faint, it would almost be amusing, staring as Sebastian’s smirk drops and the life drains from his features. It’s like a stab to Kurt’s heart. He knew there was going to be such a reaction and there was no chance Sebastian could be happy about the news. Hell, Kurt himself isn’t happy about it, because this is not the right timing and Sebastian is not the right person at all to build a future or a pack with (not that Sebastian could possibly want that anyway); and yet, it still hurts unexpectedly to see his face shift like that.

“You’re …” Sebastian says, his head dropping on one side then slowly moving to the other like he’s trying not to pass out too. Eventually, the P word seems too difficult to say, so Sebastian settles for, “You’re kidding, right?”

Kurt has to close his eyes for a moment literally. He doesn’t want to cry because of this, doesn’t want to let go because if he looks scared, then it will be so much worse for Sebastian. They might not be together, there might not be more than friendship but in the months of this past summer, Kurt learned so much about Sebastian and he knows that, despite the appearance, he is most likely to get scared.

“Listen, I know how you’re probably feeling about this.” He says and opens his eyes, looks at Sebastian again, as they sit on opposite chairs in his room. “I know you probably don’t care and I’m not asking you to.” He shrugs as if it didn’t matter. Of course it does though and he knows the less concerned he looks, the easier it will be for Sebastian to walk away with his conscience clean, but he can’t stop what is coming out of his mouth. “I just thought that you should know. It seemed right to me that as the father, you should know before you eventually walk out of this room. I would never want you to live your life without knowing that--”

Sebastian is fast to move, standing up only to kneel in front of Kurt, hands rushing to hold his face as his eyes shine with tears already. Kurt gulps at the intensity of that stare, feels Sebastian’s fingertips tremble on his face. It gets harder not to cry like this, when he is probably going to listen to some goodbye speech or worse, Sebastian acting like a jerk despite the tender gesture. It wouldn’t be the first time, he knows better.

“You are such an idiot.”

That’s all that Sebastian says for a long moment.

Kurt can’t breathe through the silence, it’s like his ears are whistling and the blood flooded to his head so quickly he might faint. The waiting feels long and unbearable and he can’t help but hate Sebastian a little for his incapability to speak at the moment. It feels like he is trapped between finding out what he means and not knowing, and the awareness that it might not be good doesn’t make it any better because the more seconds go by, the more Kurt stupidly lets himself hope that he won’t be alone in this, that he won’t be left behind.

Eventually, right when Kurt feels like he can’t hold his breath any longer, Sebastian speaks.

“Do you really think so low of me?” He asks, and Kurt blinks in confusion. “I’m not going to lie, I can’t be thrilled about this. We’re young and I wish I didn’t have any restrain over my life, but I can’t leave you to deal with this alone, not when it was me who caused it.”

Kurt wants to object and say that they were both at fault, but knowing how it happened, it’s not like it would be true.

“So … you’re not going to run away?” Kurt asks, cursing himself for doing so and giving Sebastian one more chance to jump on that ship.

“As tempting and easier as it is, I’m not.” Sebastian sighs, looking down as his fingers still stroke Kurt’s face. “And to be honest the wolf wouldn’t let me if I try. I feel it growing over-defensive already.”

Kurt lets out a broken sob, his lips tilting in a smile and his chest filled with relief. Not being alone in this makes it less scary. 

Before he can properly think about what he is doing, he wraps his arms around Sebastian awkwardly from where he is sitting higher. Sebastian stiffens of course, because he is so unused to affection, but Kurt doesn’t let go anyway. He needs this hug for himself and doesn’t care if it’s making Sebastian uncomfortable. He can survive a few seconds more, he is a big boy and big wolf.

“Man, this is fucked up,” Sebastian murmurs over his shoulder, but Kurt can feel him hug him back a moment later. “So fucked up.”

“I know.” Kurt says back, resting his cheek on Sebastian’s head, even though the position is awkward and the closeness is too, considering they’ve never been so intimate around each other without sex as an excuse. “I’m really sorry.”

“Don’t be.” It’s all that Sebastian can say back.

Kurt knows pregnancy isn’t their only matter, knows that wolves mate for life, and yet, he doesn’t say anything about it, because as crazy as it sounds, it is so much scarier to deal with Sebastian being his mate than with Sebastian being the father of his baby.

***

At first things are so weird it is almost unbearable. 

Everytime Burt and Sebastian are in the same room, it feels like any of their glares could cut the air between them. Kurt knows his father isn’t thrilled, he’s mostly supporting Kurt, but he was shocked and angry to find out Kurt was sleeping with another wolf and couldn’t even take full responsibilities while doing so. Sebastian is very awkward around Burt and that doesn’t help it. Kurt feels as if Sebastian doesn’t even care to get along with his father and he can see why. Sebastian isn’t even looking for commitment with Kurt, he’s here mostly because he feels guilty about having knocked him up. 

That sucks.

Kurt was always quite the little dreamer when it came to future and kids, so it is disappointing that he’s stuck with someone he does love (if anything for affection – let alone the feelings he started to develop for Sebastian lately), but that couldn’t possibly want him that way. Sebastian laughed off at the idea of getting married and having children, made fun of Kurt for that on a few occasions, which is why Kurt is starting to become sadder and sadder.

He knows he should appreciate that Sebastian took full responsibility on such circumstances, because he didn’t even let himself hope he would, and yet now that he did, it feels like it’s not enough.

“What are you thinking?” Sebastian asks, making Kurt startle as they’re sitting on the couch, absently watching the news.

They are spending so much time like this, watching things they’re not interested in. Kurt feels as if they’re just being together for obligation. It makes his chest aches and it keeps him from bearing to look at Sebastian as he answers.

“Have you ever liked me?”

He knows that the way he phrased it makes it very confused, but he doesn’t manage to fix that or speak more. It’s like pregnancy is making him over emotional already and he doesn’t want to risk crying. 

“We had sex.” Sebastian says nonchalantly, looking at Kurt like he has no idea where this is coming from. “I have to like you to make that work.”

“I’m sure you didn’t like anyone you had sex with.” Kurt answers, swallowing at the thought of Sebastian and his endless list of ex-lovers. “I’m not even sure you liked anyone you … mated with or-”

“You know we mate forever.” Sebastian laughs, eyes flicking back to the TV. “What is this? You’re not making any sense.”

“I am making sense.” Kurt says more firmly, maybe too firmly, because Sebastian’s head snaps and he looks at him like he’s shocked by Kurt’s tone. “You’re not making any efforts here, you don’t want to get along with my family, and I feel like you’re stuck here with me and … I don’t want you to be here for that.”

“I’m staying.” Sebastian answers, the way he blinks making it clear that he can’t bring himself to figure out what’s wrong. “I thought you were glad about that.”

“Not like this!” Kurt basically screams, pulling a few inches away along the couch like being close to Sebastian could influence his own judgement. And because the wolf apparently looks for closeness all the time and he has no control over it, which frustrates him so much. “I don’t want you to be here because you’re stuck!”

“Well, I am kind of stuck!” Sebastian says back, his voice not as toned down as it was moments ago. “And so are you, and there’s nothing you can do to change that.”

“I can.” Kurt looks away, feeling like he won’t be able to say this if he is still looking at Sebastian. “If you walk away now, we won’t be stuck together and I won’t have to go through you sitting next to me on the couch like you’re doing me a favour.”

As usual, Sebastian takes his time to answer. Kurt has learned that when they argue, Sebastian is always careful to choose his words if they’re taking it too far. When they started being friends, many of their fights ended up awfully because they both said things they didn’t mean. 

When Kurt looks back at him, Sebastian is staring, his face filled with concern, Kurt has never seen that before. It makes his heart ache, knowing that he just caused this, that he caused Sebastian to look more conflicted than Kurt has ever seen him.

“What do you want me to say?” Sebastian asks, shrugging and looking more defeated than angry, his voice surrendering. 

“Try with what you actually think.” Kurt says quietly, his own tone calmer and just worried.

When Sebastian scoots closer along the couch, Kurt doesn’t fight it. He lets the other boy wrap an arm around him until he’s being pulled closer. He allows the cuddling, Sebastian stroking his arm with long fingers and pressing his cheek through Kurt’s hair. It’s weird again, because it’s so not them, but that doesn’t mean Kurt can’t enjoy it. It’s still cuddling after all.

“I can’t tell you that I’m happy I’m going to be a father so soon.” Sebastian whispers through his hair. “I can’t tell you that I wanted this but when we were having sex, I knew what I was doing.” When Kurt stiffens in his hold, Sebastian is quick to add, “I didn’t know I was going to lose it and that we were going to mate before it happened, but when it did happen, I knew what it meant, Kurt.”

“What?” Kurt asks, his shoulders tightening as he lets Sebastian’s heat warm him.

“I knew that if I mated with you, you were going to be the one.”

For a long moment, those are the only words hanging between them, like Sebastian wants to let them sink in before he continues. Kurt is completely absorbed in the feeling, the closeness, the affection and the security with which Sebastian spoke.

“You did?” He asks eventually, when he can’t bear the silence anymore.

“Of course. And after that, I knew there were high chances that we were going to … you know, expect babies.” He sighs, thumb running up and down Kurt’s arm and drawing invisible circles. “I’m not over-thrilled, but it’s slowly becoming real to me. I’m sorry that it doesn’t look like I’m trying but I am.”

“I really don’t see that.” Kurt sighs back, moving his head under Sebastian’s jaw.

“I’m going to try and make it more obvious then.” Sebastian lets his hand run along Kurt’s side, not touching his belly, actually careful to avoid it, but still feeling close and possessive. It’s probably the wolf. It can’t handle the instinct like Sebastian does. “I just wish we had a little more time. We shouldn’t have started messing around in the first place.”

“Yeah.” Kurt chuckles softly. “Do you think this is some sort of punishment for dealing with heat like horny teenaged werewolves?”

Sebastian laughs, but then something in Kurt’s words must affect him because he pulls back. Kurt tilts his head to look in his eyes and he’s surprised to see the frown on his face.

“This is not a punishment.” Sebastian says, looking so convinced that Kurt has a hard time understanding why he used that word in the first place. But that happens to mates, influencing each other’s thoughts. “If you start thinking it is, then you might end up believing that.”

“Well, it’s not a blessing.” Kurt says honestly, but he’s biting his lower lip in guilt because the little creature in his belly has just been called a punishment and Kurt is feeling at little sick from this.

“It is.” Sebastian says. “A blessing that came at a wrong time.”

“So you consider becoming a father a blessing?” Kurt knows he sounds surprised. “Can’t deny I’m impressed.”

“Why thank you.” Sebastian laughs. “We’ve never talked about kids or marriage, or anything like that.”

“I know.” Kurt says but actually he feels quite stupid and judgmental. Sebastian is right, they have never talked about future and family, but that’s probably because they both felt like their friendship was just temporary. Like a passage through summer that was going to fade once fall came. “But I also know that you’re not much into commitment and monogamy. I guess those are essentials when it comes to getting married and having kids.”

Sebastian laughs again but this time is soft and as much as Kurt wants to figure out more about this, the wolf relaxes as the other boy does. Kurt’s whole face shifts and he can almost feel himself smile.

“I was going to settle down eventually.” Sebastian explains. “I can’t be a bohemian teenager forever, I’ve always known that. I just need you to understand that I didn’t expect to give up on it so soon. It’s quite the little shocker, but I’ll get used to it.”

“So you’ll try to get along with dad?” Kurt asks, wrapping an arm around Sebastian’s lap.

“I will. As long as I get over my fear of him.”

Kurt is the one to laugh at that. He didn’t consider the possibility of Sebastian being afraid of his dad, but it makes sense and it honestly makes him feel so much better. He hopes Sebastian is being completely honest this time but the wolf seems to think so, and Kurt knows better than to mess with stuff like that. The wolf is never wrong.

They stay in silence for long interminable minutes but this time it doesn’t feel awkward or tense. It just feels warm and familiar, like they’re finally letting their bodies bond the way they’re supposed to after mating. Kurt thinks that awareness, the fact that Sebastian knew what was going to happen when they mated, makes it easier for him to be close to Sebastian in such ways. 

It’s only when he’s almost drifting, falling asleep next to his mate, on the couch, as he is more focused on Sebastian’s breathing rather than the sounds from the TV that Kurt hears him whispers, “Secretly and shamefully, I’ve always liked you, Kurt Hummel.”

The soft tone and the certainty behind the words – that make it impossible for him to doubt it is true (actually, Kurt almost thinks Sebastian is saying this because he thinks Kurt fell asleep already) – help him have him sweet dreams for the following hours.

***

The first time Sebastian touches Kurt’s belly is not the way Kurt thought it was going to be. 

It happens after one of the worst days in Kurt’s life.

You know how it is Finn’s habit to leave socks around the house? Well, apparently leaving one on the stairs when your brother is three months pregnant doesn’t only cause for the environment to look less clean. It’s actually dangerous. When Kurt falls, the wolf feels so much more pain than what the body is experiencing and it doesn’t take long for Kurt to figure out that it’s caused by the fear of possible consequences.

When his dad drives him to the hospital, Kurt is panicking. It’s not only because he’s afraid, he realizes, but also because Sebastian is not by his side. It’s like their bond is growing more and more with time and it’s almost as scary as the hypothesis of losing their baby. Their baby. Kurt lets that sink in, that this is the first time he feels so completely invested that he doesn’t want to lose the baby, but not just because it’s morally awful to wish it happened, but also because he wants this baby. He goes through tests with so many thoughts on his mind, like the awareness that he’s growing fond of the baby and that he is getting so attached to Sebastian that their bond is making it impossible for him to stay calm when his not-even-boyfriend is not around, especially in potential danger.

When Kurt comes back home, he is surprised to be tugged toward the kitchen by his dad who leans in and says, “I’ll give you two a minute,” before he walks away.

Kurt watches him go with a frown on his features until he’s startled by a voice coming from the corner of the room. 

At first Kurt’s just almost stoned, he barely acknowledges the words, just the sound of them. He turns to see Sebastian, standing by the fridge, almost completely hidden in the shadow, his face looking like a wet desperate mess and his arms around himself. Kurt has never seen Sebastian like this, so exposed and vulnerable and broken, and he feels guilty to admit that it’s almost charming to the eyes.

“Kurt?” Sebastian speaks again, because, of course, Kurt is not answering his unknown questions. “Is the baby okay?”

Kurt’s shoulders drop, warmth spreading in his chest because during the last crazy hours he had been thinking that he was the only one so emotionally invested in this. In fact, he thought Sebastian didn’t care at all. Seeing him like this, so concerned and almost unstable makes his eyes water and his lips curve into a smile.

“Yes.” He says quietly, watching as Sebastian unwraps his own body and almost throws himself away from the wall. 

Yet it’s not until Kurt adds, “The baby is okay,” that Sebastian jolts forward to wrap his arms around him and pull him in a tight hug.

Their bodies press together in a way they never had outside the bedroom and Kurt sighs in relief, the wolf finding comfort in having his mate like this, warm and secure around him. Sebastian’s hand wanders, from Kurt’s hair, to his shoulders, from waist to back, frantically, like Sebastian isn’t sure how he is supposed to hug Kurt in any situation, let alone on this very day. 

Kurt shyly rests his forehead against Sebastian’s cheek, and it’s like it switches something inside Sebastian.

He moves his hand tentatively, almost in slow motion and rests his fingertips on Kurt’s belly. It is an overwhelming feeling, comfortable but also intense until Sebastian starts drawing lines all over him. The touch grows to feel possessive, not heavy but protective in some kind of way. Kurt feels as if Sebastian was beginning to claim their baby as his too, like he is accepting that it’s the product of something they have done together. Among the lines of those emotions they’re sharing through touches, Kurt starts to sense something comparable to love even. If not love, affection it is. 

He guesses it is true, you only acknowledge the importance of things when you lose them or almost so. 

***

The affection eventually blurs with love at some point. Kurt isn’t able to figure the exact moment when it shifts but he can pin-point the moment when he realizes. He’s sitting at his desk in his room, scrolling through college options because he is not going to let this situation prevent him from having the education he has designed for his own path or from chasing his dreams. He hasn’t talked about this with Sebastian yet but he is sure they feel the same away about it. He is almost as ambitious as Kurt.

He has sent a pair of applications when there is a knock on the door. Kurt can tell from the type of knock that it is Sebastian, and from the fact that he can hear his breathing from behind the door. Sometimes it creeps him out, sometimes it just feels like a lovely link between the two of them. 

“Come in,” Kurt says, barely looking away from the screen of his laptop.

His heart feels weird and hammering, but because Kurt had already been developing feels for Sebastian before he got pregnant. Having a remote chance that Sebastian might be feeling too is risky. He never liked hope too much, he prefers sticking to reality.

The door opens and Sebastian slowly walks in, closing it behind his back.

Even though Kurt isn’t looking at him, he knows from his smell that Sebastian has shifted before he arrived, which probably means his hair will be messy and he’ll be free of hairspray and cologne. Domestic Sebastian is the one Kurt is more into. He’s very weak to Sebastian just looking handsome without any effort.

“Hey, babe.” Sebastian speaks as he drags Kurt’s stool and sits next to him. “I thought I should come by. Haven’t visited yet today, your dad always gives me that awful look when I miss a day.”

Kurt smiles, but keeps scrolling and avoiding his face. Not because he’s mad at Sebastian or anything, but because he knows he will look extremely attractive and his hormones play with him a lot lately.

“Did I do something wrong?” Sebastian asks immediately though. As if he could just drop this.

“No.” Kurt sighs, finally looking at him.

Sebastian is so close and his face is crunched in concern. It makes his stomach flip and he’s automatically biting his lip before he knows it. He stops when he realizes and just closes his laptop before Sebastian can see what he’s doing.

“Hmm, I-I just … I’m sorry, my moods keep swinging.” He justifies, but when he looks at Sebastian, he can see that he’s not believable at all, if his lifted eyebrow is anything to go by. “Ugh, I’m such a bad liar, I know.”

He looks away but as soon as he does, Sebastian scoots in, hand reaching to stroke Kurt’s thigh.

Kurt knows most of this is because their mates: the fact that Sebastian can easily tell when Kurt is lying, or the fact that Sebastian’s touch manages to have some sort of control over his emotions. Even though Sebastian is not the mate Kurt imagined to have someday, he can’t bring himself to mind. Maybe it’s the influence of the wolf.

“I can feel when something is bothering you, you know.” Sebastian talks quietly, that reassuring tone already sort of working. “I feel your anxiety through my body, which is why I had to run here.”

Kurt smiles and looks away for a moment, his cheeks blushing at knowing that Sebastian ran here for him. He presses his lips together and guesses that they were going to talk about it anyway.

“I was looking for colleges.” He says, gazing away from Sebastian, mostly on the instincts coming from the wolf that can’t get along with the idea of having kept this from his mate. “And sending applications. I have been looking for a while actually.”

“That’s great.” Sebastian says, hand moving from his thigh to grab Kurt’s hand. 

It should be awkward that they moved so fast toward physical affection but the truth is their bodies guide them and they can’t feel too weird about it.

“In New York.” He exhales, finally meeting Sebastian’s gaze.

His boyfriend (or almost boyfriend?) looks confused and maybe even a little offended for the tiniest of seconds. Of course it’s not long before Sebastian replaces that expression with a forced smirk. But Kurt is his mate and just like Sebastian could read his true emotions, Kurt can see past that.

“So what, you’re going to run off with the baby?” Sebastian asks teasingly but his tone reveals so much more than he’d want.

“I’m … not going to run off.” He says as he squeezes Sebastian’s hand. “But I don’t want to give up on my plans either. I just … I guess I don’t want to be just a daddy or someone’s baby-carrier.” 

He regrets saying that the moment the words are out because he can feel in his own chest how much Sebastian aches because of his words. He winces at the feeling, his own body invaded with Sebastian’s emotions as if it was natural.

“You’re not someone’s baby-carrier and you won’t be just someone’s father.” Sebastian says, looking so much more vulnerable, like that time Kurt found him in the kitchen. “Is that what you think? That you’re going to end up being just some human container? That’s not what I want. Not that you should care what I want, but I just want you to know that I don’t.”

Kurt doesn’t say anything, just looks at Sebastian. He wants to apologize, but at the same time he wants to know where Sebastian is going with this.

“It’s okay that you want to go to New York, maybe I should look for something there too.” Sebastian shrugs. “We can’t part anyway. It would hurt the wolf, it would hurt the baby and to be quiet honest, after I’ve spent weeks letting myself imagine how it would be to actually be in a serious relationship with you, to actually be family with you, it would end up hurting me too.” Sebastian finally takes a breath, blinking slowly and running his thumb on the back of Kurt’s hand. “I don’t want to part ways.”

Kurt can’t help the little smile that blossoms on his face.

“So you would really come to New York with me? I have such a hard time believe you.” He says but the truth is the wolf is already giving in, knows Sebastian is not lying which is extremely comforting.

“It’s not like I had better plans anyway.” Sebastian says and moves in, resting his chin on Kurt’s shoulder and looking up at him. “Maybe it’s for the best. You do make a better person with better perspectives out of me.”

Kurt’s smile drops a little when he realizes they’re having a moment. Sebastian’s body is leaning in and cuddling up and his hand is escaping the hold of Kurt’s fingers only so that it can touch his thigh again. Kurt wonders if he should kiss Sebastian.

They haven’t done that, kissing, since they’re not having sex anymore, and although it is pretty clear that there are feelings hanging between them and not just a child growing inside Kurt, he doesn’t want to freak Sebastian out. Sure, Sebastian himself is looking between Kurt’s eyes and his lips, gaze shifting repeatedly like he’s almost quietly begging for Kurt to move in. But Kurt is still hesitating.

“Now you’re just saying that.” He tries to break the tension but when Sebastian just beams, that stupid attractive spontaneous smile that makes him as charming as he can get, Kurt finds himself being extremely weak to temptation.

It doesn’t help that Sebastian is fluttering his long eyelashes to him in such a flirty way, or that he’s slowly and carefully caressing his leg over Kurt’s domestic pants. 

When it becomes just too much, the wolf basically screaming in his head, not used to the concept of self-control, Kurt rolls his eyes and moves in, quickly reaching out to press his own lips on Sebastian’s and his hand running up to cup the back of Sebastian’s neck. His eyes go shut automatically.

It is tender and far from everything they have experienced together, and yet it feels so natural that Kurt already feels like he is addicted to it. It’s just a brief second of hesitance before Sebastian deepens the kiss, mouth sliding open to suck Kurt’s bottom lip in his own. It is exploring and mouthing at each other for a few minutes, trying to test one another’s preferences when it comes to kissing. Fortunately, their bond as mates seems to know so much more about it than they do and soon it becomes just slow burning pleasure and fond affection (and maybe some crazy heartbeat in the middle of it). It is only when the uncomfortable position starts to get hurt that Kurt moves back.

He doesn’t know what to say as he looks at Sebastian and swallows. 

Thankfully, Sebastian is smooth enough to act like it’s not a big deal, as he glides one hand behind his back and away from Kurt. Only then Kurt realizes that he was hiding something.

“Did you …?” He asks, not actually wanting to guess. His voice still sounds a little hoarse from kissing.

“I felt you were upset.” Sebastian explains. “And I could almost figure out why, so I got this.”

He hands Kurt a rectangular pack wrapped in coloured paper. Kurt lifts an eyebrow but he can’t help the smile that grows out of the thought that Sebastian bought him a present because he felt Kurt was nervous and not in a good mood. 

“You didn’t have to.” He says anyway, because it’s true. They’re just kissing now, they have a bond they didn’t ask for, and yet Sebastian doesn’t look like he wants to take the present back.

“True, but I wanted to.” He smiles and Kurt sighs, reaching out to grab the pack and acting like he’s not feeling himself letting the feelings he had been developing for Sebastian kick in.

He gives another look to Sebastian, quietly asking for some confirmation he himself can’t quite sort out. When Sebastian nods, Kurt’s fingers are fast to unwrap the present.

Of all the things Kurt could imagine, he didn’t consider it could be this. Especially, it makes the reason why Sebastian said ‘I got this’ instead of ‘I got you this’ very clear. 

“You bought a … tiger onsie?” He asks, lifting the tiny piece of cloth.

It hits him like a train, that all of this is real and happening, and he is going to be a father. But what turns out to be realer than anything is that he is going to be the father of Sebastian’s child. For the first time, Kurt almost feels like they are family, Sebastian buying a present for their kid and Kurt feeling happy and surprised and also kind of anxious of seeing their baby wear it.

“I didn’t want to risk with the colour.” Sebastian rushes to explain. “Because we still don’t know and everything and-”

He is cut off when Kurt basically throws himself in his arms and hugs him tightly. It is so spontaneous he has no time to wonder about it and just lets himself be welcomed in Sebastian’s arms when the other boy hugs back. It feels good and like home, and Kurt isn’t going to give up on such a good feeling.

***

Snuggling up to Sebastian is something Kurt has grown accustomed to with the months they’ve spent together. Lately though, most of the time, it is Sebastian who reaches out for him from behind. He thumbs at Kurt’s belly when positions allow and Kurt thinks he makes sure the baby is okay in some way. As days go by, his seventh month of pregnancy coming to an end, Kurt is starting to think that a new connection has been given birth to.

It’s like day by day, hour by hour even, their link extends to the baby boy. Almost as if it follows the shaping of the creature as human, they can feel something. At least, Kurt can. He doesn’t know how to define it, they’re not complex or full emotions yet, but it’s definitely something. Sebastian hasn’t said a word about it, but Kurt is sure he experiences these exchanges too. 

One of those night, when Sebastian is leaning in from behind, pressing butterfly kisses on Kurt’s shoulder, bare from the way his definitely-boyfriend likes to tug off his shirt to uncover the skin, that he whispers into Kurt’s ear quietly, “I got into Columbia.”

The silence that falls around them is still comforting and yet Kurt can almost physically feel the swing of his own emotions. Not because he’s not happy that Sebastian got into Columbia, or that this is further confirmation of their plans together but because it is a reminder that Kurt hasn’t heard from any of the colleges he applied to yet.

Of course Sebastian can feel the change, can read the shift inside Kurt perfectly.

His hand backs possessively on Kurt’s waist and it’s easy for Kurt to press into the touch, let Sebastian take control of the tiny movements of his body and more importantly of his emotions. 

“You will hear from them, okay? I’m sure you will.” He kisses Kurt’s shoulder again. “You will.”

Kurt lets himself be cuddled and encouraged, and next day he takes care of celebrating Sebastian’s own success, because it is only fair.

***

Hospitals have the weirdest lights, they make Kurt’s eyes feel heavy and tired, even more than they should. He watches in fascination as his dad plays with Thomas, Carole holding him in his arms. 

“You know I’m glad he is a boy.” Sebastian says, sitting next to his hospital bed, looking almost as tired as Kurt. As if he was the one they had to cut to get a baby out of his body. He is looking at their kid too. “I just can’t wait to find out how much embarrassment his wardrobe can take before you figure out I should be doing the parental shopping.”

“That’s never going to happen.” Kurt says, leaning back to sit more comfortably.

Holding their baby in his arms for the first time was possibly the strongest emotion he has ever experienced. It was as if the bond had actually come to life, streaming inside the shape of their tiny puppy and turning into a solid object. And yet, it is still also present inside them and between them. Kurt can totally see the magic of it now. His dad had explained so many things about the bond between mates and yet no word could cover it. 

The most amazing part was when Sebastian himself held Thomas in his arms, because Kurt could feel everything he was feeling, knew that his boyfriend’s joy was true and honest. It was like an explosion when Sebastian said he thought the kid had his eyes and then laughed it off.

“I think I have something for you.” Sebastian brings him back to reality and when Kurt turns to look at him, he is handing over a letter.

Kurt blinks once, twice and opens his mouth, but he doesn’t know what to say. He thinks about what it could be and what it could mean. 

“Did you open it?” He asks Sebastian. 

His boyfriend shakes his head.

“I thought it was right for you to be the first to know. Your dad thought so too, because he was the one to find it in the mail box.” Sebastian explains and jerks his hand so that Kurt remembers he is supposed to take it. “You know this won’t change anything for us. I got into Columbia and I know you want to go to New York anyway. College isn’t the only option in case they were stupid enough not to take you.”

Kurt grins bitterly, because he can’t deny how anxious he is, and if on one hand, he wishes Sebastian had waited until he was out of hospital to give it to him, on the other hand, the sooner the better. He takes the letter from Sebastian’s fingers and opens it slowly, his mind continuously drifting away everytime Thomas makes a little sound, just because he needs to make sure he is okay.

The following seconds are like walking underwater, Kurt’s heart beats fast and his brain goes blank completely for a moment as he reads.

Finally, he looks up and meets Sebastian’s gaze, eyes already teary and lips curled in a smile as he whispers, “I got in,” and then lets his tears of joy stream, “I got in, we’re going to New York!”

He throws himself to hug Sebastian as his boyfriend laughs, because of course they are going to New York, but he means he is going there with a goal too, to the college he applied for as first choice, NYADA. 

“I love you,” Kurt whispers in Sebastian’s hair and feels Sebastian’s “I love you back” in his heart before it reaches his ear.

It feels natural as if they had said it thousands of times before, in another life even, and in a new life starting from today: their future life together, as a family.


End file.
